Kim Possible: Sacrifices
by Blackhawke
Summary: Kim and Ron's last high school dance. Can they finally express their feelings?


Kim Possible "Sacrifices" 

By: Ghost

ACT I

It was a mid afternoon in as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, having just finished another long day at Middleton High School, and were heading for their favorite hang out spot, Bueno Nacho. It was a normal afternoon, if you could call Kim's and Ron's life normal, for you see; they are world renound teen superheroes. Time after time, Kim and Ron had save the world for the dastardly deeds of crazed super-villains like Duff Killigin, Monkeyfist and, the most dangerous, Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego.

"Man, I can' believe Barken gave me all this homework," said Ron, flipping through his text book.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told him that Chef-Boy-R-D was the first king of France," said Kim.

"Hey, it was either him or Count Chocula."

Kim shook her head. "You need to grow up Ron."

Ron fell silent, not being able to think of a witty comeback. Finally he spoke.

"That hurt, Kim."

"I'm sorry Ron, but you do need to face reality sooner or later," replied Kim softly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, as usual," said Ron slowly.

They entered Bueno Nacho. Ron usually the one who went up to gather the food, sat down in his favorite booth. Kim, sensing his hurt feelings, went up to order.

"Grow up? What if I don't want to grow up? What will happen to us if when we do grow up? Kim is my best friend, but could there be more? It was weird when she was under the moodulator, but it was nice to get that attention from her. And what about that remark after we beat Drakken, 'It was not all the moodulator'? What did she mean by that? " Ron asked himself as he pulled Rufus, his naked mole rat, out of his pocket.

Rufus looked sadly at his friend. In his usual demeanor, he just shrugged his shoulders and squeaked, "don't know" in his small voice.

Kim returned with the food. She splurged a little on Ron in an attempt to patch his hurt feeling.

"A Naco for Rufus, a Chimarino for me and for Ron, a Grande Naco."

Kim placed the food down in front of Ron and took her seat across the table form him. Instantly his face lit up. "Gee, Kim, you didn't…" Ron started.

"No big," interrupted Kim with a grin.

"Thanks KP," Ron replied and he and Rufus began attacking the Nacos.

They hardly got through the Nacos when Kim asked, "Who did you ask to go to the Prom?"

Had Ron not being able to control himself, choked on his Naco.

The Prom! How could he forget! The biggest dance of high school and once again he didn't have a date.

"Uh, nope, just going alone I guess, as normal KP" Ron answered though a face full of Naco. "How about you KP, anybody asked you?"

"So far, no takers" Kim answered.

"Oh, well don't worry, I bet the guys are dying to ask you," Ron said hesitantly.

Kim took another sip of her drink and answered, "Yeah."

However, before Kim could open her mouth to say more, a voice came from the entrance, "Hey Kim!" Kim saw who it was, but Ron's back was turned to the entrance, but he still knew that voice. That voice that made his muscles tense and his blood pressure rise.

"Hey Josh," Kim greeted

Josh Mankey walked over to where Kim and Ron were sitting. Kim moved over so that Josh could sit next to her. He took his seat, while Ron and Rufus shared a quick glance and concentrated on their Nacos.

"So what are you two up to?" Josh asked.

"Well, we were just talking about the Prom this Friday," Kim answered.

"Great, that's what I wanted to talk to you about Kim," Josh replied.

Ron winced.

"Has anyone asked you to the Prom yet Kim?" Josh asked looking with his grin that sickened Ron.

Kim rubbed her left arm with right hand while she looked at her food and answered, "Well, no but…"

Before she could continue, Josh stepped in and said, "That's great! Would you like to go with me?"

"Gee, Josh," Kim started, "I would love to go with you, but what about Ron? He still doesn't have a date yet, and I feel bad leaving him behind."

Josh looked at Ron, whose face was covered in Naco. He turned to Kim and said, "I's sure Ron will ask some one. How bout it Ron? Who did you ask?"

Ron looked down towards his Naco and replied, "Well, no one."

"Oh? Going as the swing bachelor, huh?" replied Mankey

"Well…." was all Ron said.

"Com'on Kim, it will be fun, please?" asked Josh, giving her a big smile.

"I don't know, Ron might feel left out. He and I could have gone just gone a friends…" trailed Kim, looking at Ron.

Josh then turned to Ron and said, "Well, what do you think Ron?"

Ron looked up.

"It's no big KP, besides I'm used to going alone," Ron answered.

"See, then everything's cool?" Josh concluded.

"Yeah…I guess… so," Kim said still not looking at Josh.

Ron looked away form Kim and stared out the window.

"Uh, Josh, I need to go use the restroom," Kim politely said so that Josh could move. He smiled at Kim as she passed him and she managed a fake grin.

Once Kim was out of view and into the restroom, Josh sat back down and turned to Ron.

"She is some girl, huh?" Josh said in his quiet voice.

Ron raised his head and locked eyes. "Yea, she is," he replied in a flat tone.

"I hope you don't mind, you know, if I am intruding on anything, you know between you two?" said Josh quickly.

"Huh- what? Oh! Kim and me, were just best friends, it no big deal," stammered Ron in a voice that didn't sound too convincing, even to himself.

"Oh, well, that good," replied Josh concerned.

A moment of silence filled Bueno Nacho. The only sound to be herd was Rufus munching away.

"Really, if you don't want me to go with her…" began Josh suddenly.

"No, no, no. Kim is just my best friend. Besides, you two make a great couple and it would just be wired if Kim and I went together," Ron replied quickly.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but spotted Kim approaching the table. He quickly stood up and put his normal grin back on.

Before anyone could say anything, the all too familiar "beep-beep-bee-beep" sounded.

Ron, Rufus, and Josh looked in direction of her side pocket. Kim reached in and pulled out her Kimmmunicator and pressed the button to answer.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade appeared on the small screen.

"Kim, the Middleton Sciences Lab was robbed last night," Wade explained.

"Any transportation?" Kim asked.

"It should be there any minute now" Wade answered.

Wade logged off and Kim stuck the computer back in her pocket.

She turned to Josh and said, "Sorry Josh but we got to go."

"No problem. I'll catch you later," Josh said warmly.

Just then Ron and Kim saw a small hover jet land in the parking lot. A man in a black suit, sunglasses and earpiece stuck his head out the window.

"Kim Possible?" he asked.

"Right here," replied Kim, "Ron! Let's jet."

Kim started for the door with Ron following.

"Right behind ya KP," Ron said quietly and slowly climbed in to aircraft

ACT II

Kim and Ron were waiting in the lobby of the Middleton Science Lab waiting for Dr. Garner, the head of the lab, to arrive.

Kim turned to Ron and asked, "So what were you and Josh talking about?"

Ron not looking her in the eyes, replied slowly, "Oh, nothing KP, just guy stuff."

Before Kim could ask anything else, an Asian man wearing a white lab coat walked in.

"Miss Possible," the he stated as he walked up to the pair, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"No big Dr. Chan, so what happened?" Kim replied.

"Please follow me"

So Dr. Chan led the two teen heroes into one of the many labs. As they walked through the lab, Dr. Chan explained, "We've developed a new laser that can instantly freeze any substance at a molecular level, almost at absolute zero."

Ron wandered behind Kim half listening, but he was lost in thought. He walked around the lab, absently mindedly picking up vials and putting them back down. Unfortunately, he misplaced two vials. As he turned his back to the chemicals, another scientist picked up the mislabeled vials and added then to different test tubes. The resulting concoction began fizzing at an incredible rate. Without warning, it exploded, freezing everything in its radius.

"Uh-oh, that's not supposed to happen," said the scientist.

"Kim! Helllllp!" shouted Ron.

Dr. Chan and Kim came running.

"What happened?" cried Dr. Chan, looking at the now frozen lab.

"I have no idea…" Ron said innocently.

"Stop fooling around and let go, Ron," said Kim, a smile playing around her lips.

"Uh, yea, I would love to KP, but helloooo, stuck."

He points to the floor at his feet, which was now frozen to the floor.

"Here," said the scientist, handing her a small torch, looking suspiciously at Ron.

Kim unfroze Ron, laughing.

"It's not funny, KP," said Ron annoyed.

"Ok, let's continue with business. As you can see, this oddly colored couple broke into our lab and stole our latest invention, PROJECT FROZONE," explained Dr. Chan, "This device can quick freeze any material and can be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."

The video played and it showed Dr. Drakken and Shego breaking in to the lab. She hurled a green glob at the camera and the screen went blank.

"Drakken," Kim stated darkly.

Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair, Dr. Drakken and Shego were staring at the huge machine. It looked like a cannon on a turret, with at pilot seat on the side.

"This is excellent Shego. With this weapon, I will be the most feared person on the face of the planet!" ranted Drakken, right in Shego's face.

"Yea, and if this doesn't, your breath sure will," remarked Shego as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

Drakken broke away from his rant, glaring at Shego.

"Anyway, with this weapon I can take over Canada!" began Drakken.

"Oh, no," groaned Shego, "Not Canada again!"

"Yes, Canada, and this time, Kim Possible wont be able to sop me!" ranted Drakken.

"Oh, and how to you figure?"

"Don't you fear my dear Shego, I have a plan, bwha ha ha ha!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "right and this plan of yours is?"

"Well, it goes like this, when…whispers"

Back in the safety of his room, Ron lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't forget what Josh had said to him. He and Kim were just friends, right? Then why was something nagging at the back of his mind?

"Kim and I have known each other since pre-school, right Rufus?" Ron said to Rufus, "Why am I bothered by Kim going to the Prom with Josh? They seem to be the perfect couple, besides; I think Kim really likes him. What's wrong with that, Rufus?"

The naked mole rat patted Ron on his head and squeaked, "Poor baby."

At the Possible residence, the family was gathered around the dinner table.

"What the matter Kimmy?" asked her mother, Dr Possible. "You hardly torched your dinner."

"I bet it's a boy,' piped in Tim. "Yea, one with cooties!" added Jim.

"Now boys," said their father, also a Dr. Possible. "Some day you will begin gaining an interest in girls."

"Yuck!" "No way!"

"Shut up tweebs," Kim said hostility toward her younger siblings.

"Um, dear?" said Ms. Dr. Possible to her husband. "Could you take the twins to work in the garage or something?"

"Sure thing, I can show them the new J-200 rocket fuel I've developed," he replied.

As they left, Kim looked dejectedly towards her plate of food.

"What the matter honey? Is it Ron?" asked Ms Possible.

"Yes and No," slowly replied Kim, scarping her food around her plate. "Josh Mankey asked me to the Prom today."

"Isn't that a good thing? Don't you like Josh?"

"I do, but I feel sorry for Ron, every dance since our freshman year, he didn't have a date."

"Ron is a nice boy, but he does have his strange moments," replied Ms Possible.

"Yea, I guess you do have a point," Kim said sadly. "I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me."

Kim climbed up the stair to her room and threw herself on her bed. She opened up a scrap book lying next to her night stand and began flipping through the pages.

"Ron and I have a lot of memories together," Kim said out loud to her self. "Like the time Drakken put a mind control device on me and he took the tweebs and saved me. Or the time Drakken tried to embarrass me to death and Ron traveled alone thorough the Amazon by himself to find a cure. I will never forget the time Ron and Drakken was shot out of an escape pod on Christmas and I had to travel all over the world to find him. I thought I had lost him. I don't even remember what kept me going through that time."

Kim sighed, rolled over and fell asleep.

ACT III

Back a Ron's house, Ron was just sleeping when his phone rang.

"Ahhh, what! I'm awake!" shouted Ron as he fell out of bed. He then realized it was his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Ron? It's me," said Kim's voice on the phone.

"Oh, hi Kim"

"Hey, why don't you stop by my house early today and have breakfast, my dad is making his waffles."

"Boo-yah! I'm there." And he hung up the phone.

After breakfast, Kim and Ron were walking towards school, there seemed to be tension in the air.

"Thanks for breakfast, KP," said Ron softly.

"Oh, yeah, no big," replied Kim.

An awkward silence.

"Ron…" began Kim, "You're cool with me and Josh going to the Prom, right?"

Ron rubbed his right arm with his left hand.

"Oh, sure, not a problem for the Ron man!" Ron replied, adding a nervous laugh.

Kim was just about to say something when she was interrupted by shouting from behind.

"Wait up!" called Josh.

"Hey Josh, what's up," Kim asked as he caught up with the pair.

"I was wondering if I could pick you up around six for the Prom." Josh answered.

'Umm, I'll just go up ahead, I'll see you in class Kim," Ron said as he began trotting toward the school.

"Sure, that wont be a problem," Kim replied watching Ron disappear in the school.

"Okay, so I'll see you at six then," Josh said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kim replied trying to act upbeat.

Then Josh ran off to get to his morning classes, leaving a very emotional confused Kim standing in the sidewalk.

After school, Kim and Ron walked towards Bueno Nacho. Kim was worried; Ron didn't stop by her locker, as if he was avoiding her. They hardly spoke to each other, let alone looked at each other as they walked.

"Ron suddenly stopped and said, "You know what KP? I think I will just go home, I don't feel so good."

Kim looked over at him in surprise but didn't say a word. But she knew just how he felt. They stopped at the sidewalk and Ron said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at the dance KP."

Kim didn't make eye contact with Ron while she said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Ron didn't attempt to look at Kim either as he said, "Later." With that, he walked up to his house, opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. Once he was inside, Kim turned towards her house and let out a depressing sigh.

Later that night, Ron was in his room getting ready for the dance. He and Rufus were wearing matching black tuxes. Suddenly half way through dressing, he sighed. He let the half tied bow tie go limp and he sat at the edge of his bed.

"You know what Rufus? I just don't feel like going to the dance anymore."

With that statement, he began undressing himself.

A few blocks down, Kim was getting dressed for her date with Josh. She wore a slender silver dress that went to her ankles and had one strap going over her left shoulder. She added matching shoes, earrings, long arm gloves and a hand bag. She stared at herself.

"I should be happy that I get to go with Josh, so why does it feel so wrong?" she said aloud to her reflection in the mirror. "I mean, it's no big, Ron will be there, so I can still hang out with him, I'm sure Josh won't mind." She looked at herself deeply. "Grrrr. Stop lying to your self! I really let Ron down. I know he wanted to ask me. Why didn't he? Oh, when will he grow up and just ask me?"

She began pacing across her room. Suddenly she threw herself on her bed and picked up the Kimmmunicator.

"Wade? Any news on Drakken?"

"Not yet Kim, something wrong?" asked Wade.

"Yes, no… yes," replied Kim sadly, "It's Ron."

"Say no more," replied Wade, "Just tell him how you feel."

"It's not that simple," replied Kim.

"Isn't it?"

"Yes, I mean no, wait, yes. I don't know."

Kim sighed, logged off threw the Kimmmunicator on her pillow and lay musing over the situations. Once again Wade was right.

"Kimmy, Josh is here," called her mother from down stairs.

"Coming," replied Kim as she put her best smile trying to push Ron out of her mind, unsuccessfully.

Walking down the stairs, Kim made an elegant sight. Josh was equally well dressed, having picked a black tux with a silver vest.

"You look great," said Josh in his quietly.

"Thanks, you too," replied Kim shyly.

"Ok, photo time," exclaimed Mr. Possible. "Say electrons!"

"Huh?" stammered Josh.

"Don't listen to him," replied Kim, "just smile."

So he did.

Outside, Ron, in his normal red jersey and cargo pants, stood in the dark, watching Kim and Josh.

"They seem so happy," Ron said aloud. "I guess I have been a drag the last couple of days. I should let Kim have fun; after all, it is her last high school dance."

He walked away, slowly towards the only place where he could be happy, Bueno Nacho.

ACT IV

Kim and Josh arrive just as the dance got underway. Kim stopped and looked around, couldn't see Ron anywhere.

Sensing her pause, Josh asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," sighed Kim as she let herself be led to the dance floor.

Back at her house, the Kimmmunicator was beeping.

At Bueno Nacho, Ron sat slouched in his favorite booth. A huge platter of food lay before him. Usually Ron would have tackled this pile of food, but tonight, he just ate it slowly. Rufus on the other hand took a running jump and dived into the closets Naco.

"Er, excuse me," said Melvin, the Bueno Nacho assistant manager, "you got a phone call."

Puzzled, Ron took the phone from Melvin. "Hello?"

"Ron? Its Wade, I found Drakken's new lair, but Kim must have left Kimmmunicator in her room. You need to go to the dance and get her."

"I can't," replied Ron.

"Why?"

"It's Kim's last Prom and I want her to have fun, no missions, no Ron. Just her, and Josh. Besides," said Ron loudly, "I have been on enough missions with Kim to know how it's done."

"Wow, that's is awful nice of you," replied Wade, "alright, get the Kimmmunicator and I will send you the coordinates."

Back at the dance, Kim began to worry. She hadn't seen Ron all night and her obsessive search for him began to bug her date. Finally during a particular romantic slow dance, Kim remembered the Kimmmunicator. Stopping in the middle of the dance, Kim said to Josh, "I have to go find Ron."

Giving Kim a puzzled look, Josh asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think Ron's in trouble."

"What makes you say that?' asked Josh.

"He has never missed a dance even though he went alone every time," explained Kim sadly, "I think he just went so he could dance with me."

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yea, but I never did dance with him," said Kim sadder.

"You really care for him, don't you?" asked Josh softly.

This caught Kim off guard. "Yea, I guess I do."

"Then go find him."

"You won't mind?"

"No, I understand. I don't know what I would do if someone I deeply cared for went missing. Go find him"

"Thanks for understanding Josh," said Kim and with quick peck on the cheek, she ran out of the Prom.

Meanwhile, 5000 ft in the air, Ron stood in the door way of a privet leer jet.

"Thanks for the lift," Ron said to the pilot.

"Its nothing after Kim Possible saved my original Wright Brothers Plane," replied the pilot. "What's your name again?"

"Ron, Ron Stoppable"

"Oh, right, you're the one that would stop screaming like a little girl."

With that he pushed Ron out the plane. The air sped past a Ron began his decent towards a gloomy looking island.

Inside the lair, Drakken was just putting the finishing touches on his weapon. "Ha ha, look Shego, the first step in my world conquest is about done."

"Yea, great Dr. D, but it looks like we have some company." She pointed to a monitor on the wall.

"Ah yes, Kim Possible's sidekick, er, what's his name?"

"It doesn't matter anymore; he just stepped on the electric carpet."

Just as Shego said, Ron stumbled upon a shag carpet, not aware of the dangers. As soon as he stepped on the carpet, Rod received a shock that knocked him out. When he came to, Ron found himself chained to a wall in a small room. Next to him Rufus was lying, unmoving in a metal cage.

"Wakey, wakey, sidekick," taunted Shego. "Where Kimberly?"

Ron didn't say a word, just looked at her in an angry defiance.

"Oh, that's right, you mush have come by yourself, no dance for the Prom?" she taunted.

Ron glared at her.

"Ha ha, Shego, PROJECT FROZONE is a success, When Kim Possible enters to save her side kick, er, what's you name again?" Drakken asked.

"Ron, Ron Stoppable, remember? Come on, I remember you name." said Ron.

"Yes, anyway, when Kim Possible come to save you, I will freeze her with my new weapon. Thus, leaving me free to take over the world!"

"I'll, let you know, when Kim comes to get me, you are so toast," Ron said angrily.

"Oooo, I'm soooo sacred. Well let me tell you something pipsqueak, Kim Possible doesn't stand a chance, when she arrives, Shego and I will make sure she, say, gets cold feet? Ha ha ha," said Dr. Drakken and walked out of the room.

"What's with the bad puns?" Ron asked himself out loud.

Shego just rolled her eyes and left the room.

Kim ran home as fast as she could. She burst through the front door, startling her family.

"Kimberly?" asked Ms. Possible, "what are you doing back so soon? Is the dance over?"

"No, Ron never showed, I have to find him!"

"Ron stopped by earlier and got you Kimmmunicator and left. I though he was going to give it to you."

"He never came to the dance," said Kim. Then it dawned on her, Drakkens Lair.

Suddenly the phone rang. Ms. Possible answered. "Kim, it's Wade."

Kim snatched the phone

"Kim, Ron went after..."

"Drakken," said Kim, interrupting Wade.

"Yea, but he's in trouble," said Wade.

"Why did you let him?" asked Kim angrily.

"Ask him yourself, he did it for you," replied Wade, "your ride should be arriving now."

Just then a hover jet landed in the driveway.

Inside Drakken's lair, Dr. Drakken was fiddling around with PORJECT FROZONE, while Shego, still not enthused, was leaning up against the wall filing her nails.

"Once Kim Possible is out of the picture I will be unstoppable!" shouted Drakken.

"Oh, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that one," said Shego sarcastically.

"And what do you mean by that?" shouted Drakken angrily.

"Please, everyone of your hair-brain ideas never work, remember the time Kim foiled you attempt to steal that computer chip, but instead you caught a cold? That was classic," laughed Shego.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, you caught it first," retorted Drakken with a smirk.

Shego angrily stood up and started advancing on him, "true, but I wasn't the one who let Kim take the chip form me!"

"Now Shego, I didn't mean anything by that," whimpered Drakken.

"Did I come a bad time?" asked a voice from above.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled.

Shego looked back at her boss, "Oh, like I'm suspired."

"Just get her!" Drakken commanded.

"Fine, fine," Shego answered.

She thrust her arms and fists down and instantly her fists began glowing green.

She leapt at Kim and the two began fighting. At first, it seemed Kim had the upper hand. They battled all over the lair, kicking and punching. Both giving out as much punishment they were receiving.

Taking advantage of Kim being preoccupied, Drakken brought PORJECT FROZONE online. Sitting in the gunners' seat, he focused the sights on Kim who was slowly being beaten back by Shego.

"This is the end of the line for you Kim Possible!" screeched Drakken as he pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down for Kim as she saw the beam streak towards her. There was no way she could get out in time.

ACT V

A white beam flew towards Kim and a breakneck pace. There was no dodging it.

"Kim!" yelled a voice. Suddenly an object came hurdling towards her, knocking Kim out of the way and absorbing the beam. There was a blinding white flash and then silence. Standing where Kim was a moment before, was Ron, stiff as a popsicle. Drakken had instantly frozen him.

Everything stopped.

"No," stammered Kim, in shock, "No! You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did and it worked better than I though it would!" boasted Dr. Drakken

"You idiot!" shouted Shego, "you froze the side kick!"

"Ah, what whas his name again?" asked Drakken.

"Ron Stoppable!"

"Hey, you remembered his name," said Shego.

"I didn't say it," stammered Drakken.

"Then who di…ouffff!" Shego didn't get to finish her question for Kim had landed the hardest flying kick she could ever remember.

Shego went flying against the wall and was out cold.

"Ha-wha?" stuttered Drakken, as he looked into Kim's eyes. What he saw made him shiver all the way to the marrow of his bones. "Don't hurt me!" cried Drakken.

With pure hatred in her eyes, Kim picked up Drakken by the collar and threw him as hard as she could. He hit the wall and landed on top of the unconscious Shego.

Rufus ran out of his hiding place, carrying the Kimmunicator. Kim picked it up.

"Wade? I need help!"

"The authorities are already on their way."

"No! Look!" She pointed the device at Ron.

"Is that Ron?"

"Yes, is there any way of getting him back?"

"I don't know, a freeze like that could have killed him."

"Say there is something you can do," cried Kim with tears in her eyes.

"There is a slim chance, but you are going to need the help of experts," said Wade.

"Just hurry!"

The authorities then burst through the doors of the lair. Later as they started to drag Drakken and Shego away from the building, but she could hear Drakken saying, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that…"

Soon after Drakken and Shego were take away, a group of scientist, including both Kim's parents and Dr. Chan showed up. Behind them they dragged a pod like device.

"Wade called us as soon as he saw what happened to Ron," explained the Possibles.

"Mom? Dad? Can you help Ron?" asked Kim, whose eyes were red from crying.

"We won't rest until he is back again, Kimmy. We know how much he means to you," replied her mom, embracing her in a hug.

Rufus, having lost his best friend, crawled into Kim's cargo pocket and began crying to himself.

"I think I may know a possible solution," exclaimed Dr. Chan, "Using this hydro-stasis pod, we could thaw your friend out. However, no one who has been cryogenically frozen has been brought back to life. The odds against his survival are tremendously against him."

"Do it, he saved my life, the least we could do is try," Kim said.

Placing Ron's' frozen body in the hydro-pod, Kim watched and prayed as the three doctors began working the machine. Water slowly filled the pod, steam fogged up the viewing window and all Kim could see was a bright light spewing forth from the seal around the pod. Kim buried her face in the arms of her parents and began weeping again.

Finally, the machine began to drain the water out of the pod. Kim, not daring to breath, watched and Dr. Chan opened up the pod. Ron's body fell out, no longer frozen, but still not moving. Kim bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Dr. Chan leaned down to listen to Ron's chest. A look of surprise crossed his face. "He's breathing!" shouted Dr. Chan. Kim started crying again, this time tears of joy trickled down her pretty face. Rufus, jumped up in Kim's arms and began crying as well, soon Ms. Possible joined.

Wrapping him in blankets, Mr. Possible and Dr. Chan picked Ron up and carried him out of Drakkens lair.

ACT VI

A sonic jet was waiting to take Kim, Ron, the Possibles and the good Dr. Chan back to Middleton. Ron, still unconscious, was wrapped in all the blankets they could find and Kim sat next to him looking at his face, which was starting to gain its color back. All the way home, Kim sat and held his hand while Rufus nestled in the blanket, sleeping peacefully now that his buddy was alive. Kim yawned and placed her head on Ron's upper chest just about where his heart was and before long she was fast asleep.

Kim woke up with a jolt. She looked around her and found she was in her own house, on the sofa. Her mom walked in the room, and handed Kim a bowl of soup.

"Ron! Where is he?" Kim asked, scared that Ron might had not made the flight home.

"He's fine, woke up about an hour before you, sweetie."

Kim jumped up, "I have to go see him!"

"All right, but talk softly, he is still a bit dazed."

The two of them walked into the guest room were Ron was lying. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen tank. His skin was a bit white.

Kim ran across the room and threw her arms around him.

"Oww, KP, that hurts," Ron complained.

"Oh, sorry," Kim apologized and withdrew her arms.

Soon all the Possibles came bounding in.

"How you feeling, Ron?" asked Mr. Possible.

"Much better, ummm, can I take this thing out of my nose?"

"Sure you can, here," said Kim's mom and took the tube out.

Jim and Tim had about a million questions.

"Did you really get frozen?" asked Jim. "Cool, so can we get frozen?" asked Tim.

"Let him rest," said Ms. Possible.

Mr. Possible took them out in the hall. Ms. Possible told Ron to get well and she left the room. Now it was only Kim, Ron and Rufus, who by the way was sleeping on Ron's pillow.

"How did you escape?" asked Kim.

"Wade and Rufus," replied Ron, "as usual."

She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you are ok, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," said Kim as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'm just glad that you are ok," replied Ron, "with out you Kim, I'm no one, not even a sidekick besides, and I could never allow you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Kim stood up, and said, "I'll let you rest, see you in the morning."

"Uh, Kim…"

"Yes…?" she replied brightly and turned back slowly.

"Well, umm, uh… never mind, good night."

Kim sighed and replied, "Good night." She went to bed, tired and relieved that Ron was fine, but disappointed as well.

Kim got up and stretched, the sun was well into the afternoon. She looked at her clock. Someone had unplugged during the night and she had slept all most all day!

"That's strange," she muttered aloud to herself. She decided to go take a shower and get dressed. After a nice long refreshing shower, Kim climbed up to her room. Dusk was just about starting. She looked at her bed. Someone had fixed it for her, and lying on the bedspread was her Prom dress. A note lay beside it.

She read the note. It said, "Kimmy, were having a very special guest for dinner, please wear this tonight, Mom."

Kim got dressed and walked down the stairs. Oddly, all the lights in the house were off. Just as she reached the last step, the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!" yelled a group of Kim's and Ron's classmates.

"What's going on?" demanded Kim.

"You know how you saved the world on Prom night?" asked Monique, "Well, your parents decided to have our own dance right here, just for you!"

"No way!"

"And," said Monique quietly, "There are some of Middleton's most eligible bachelors waiting for a dance, including Josh."

"Oh… right."

"Well? Ask him to dance," insisted Monique.

Kim scanned the crowd. Once again Ron was not among them.

"I think I'll just let you dance for a while," she said politely.

"Whatever," replied Monique, then turning to the crowd she yelled, "Let's get this party started!"

Instantly, music stated blasting from the stereo, the lights went down and the party started.

Kim slowly walked out on to the back porch, there; Ron was standing against the rail, looking out in to the stars above.

"Why can't I tell Kim how I feel about her?" he said aloud to the stars twinkling in the light blue sky, million of light-years away. He continued to stare at the display of lights, silent, deep in his own thoughts.

Then Kim got a jolt of courage and reached over and took Ron's hand in hers. Ron was a bit shocked that Kim had snuck up on him, but still was pleased by this, as he looked at his hand then at Kim. Romantic music filled the air. Kim had a smile on her face as she asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Ron was speechless, but he didn't have to say anything, Rufus hiding in the darkness, carried forth the Kimmmunicator, with Wade playing the music through it.

Hand in hand, bodies pressed up close, breaths quickening, Ron and Kim danced under the stars, alone, oblivious to the world around them as their hearts beat in perfect harmony.

**The End**

Credits roll

Music playing in background

Artist : **Santana**  
Song : **Why Don't You & I**

Since the moment I spotted you,

Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes.

My stomach's filled with the butterflies,

ooo, and it's alright.

Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud,

I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down

If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.

ooo..

pre-chorus

Every time I try to talk to you,

I get tongue-tied,

Turns out everything I say to you come out wrong

And never comes out right.

chorus

So i'll say why don't you and I get together,

Take on the world and be together forever.

Heads we will, tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

When's this fever gonna break?

I think i've handled more than any man can take,

I'm like a love sick puppy chasin' you around.

ooo, and it's alright.

Bouncing 'round from cloud to cloud,

I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down

If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.

ooo..

pre-chorus repeat

Every time I try to talk to you,

I get tongue-tied,

Turns out everything I say to you come out wrong

And never comes out right.

chorus repeat

So i'll say why don't you and I get together,

Take on the world and be together forever.

Heads we will, tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

bridge

And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end,

Right about the same time you walk by,

And I say "Oh here we go again"

Oh..

pre-chorus repeat

Every time I try to talk to you,

I get tongue-tied,

Turns out everything I say to you come out wrong

And never comes out right.

chorus repeat 2x

So i'll say why don't you and I get together,

Take on the world and be together forever.

Heads we will, tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

So i'll say why don't you and I get together,

Take on the world and be together forever.

Heads we will, tails we'll try again.

So I say why don't you and I hold each other,

Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,

'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.


End file.
